


With You All The Time

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK900's name is Nines, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed, gavin is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: The constant need for physical contact was something Gavin hadn’t anticipated. It had started out so subtle that, even with his trained detective skills, he had remained unaware of it.





	With You All The Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tiny cute idea I had in the middle of the night...it got almost out of hand. I may have become reed900 trash too now, oops?
> 
> Dedicated to a very close friend, hope this makes your day better!!
> 
> Title from Make You Mine by PUBLIC
> 
> Happy reading, snowflakes <3

The constant need for physical contact was something Gavin hadn’t anticipated. It had started out so subtle that, even with his trained detective skills, he had remained unaware of it.

It’s funny how withdrawing yourself from emotions for such a long time can have lasting effects. Many a time, Gavin had been confused by what he’s feeling; weary and often oblivious to his own emotional coding. In a way, he was much like androids – as much as he’d deny it.

Not that he has anything against the tin-cans; shit, he’s dating one!

So, yeah, even as good a detective as he was Gavin was still unable to notice the way that he craved physical contact.

It started out small, the gentle brush of fingers as Nines would hand him his morning coffee. Running his hand through his boyfriend’s usually slicked-back hair and massaging his scalp, pulling the taller one down to steal a kiss. They’d bump shoulders when stood beside each other, arms connected down to their fingertips, hands entwined.

Gavin would brush a thumb over Nines’ cheek just before kissing him, and he’d press his forehead up to the other’s after. Staring into one another’s eyes, noses brushing together and breath mingling between them in such an intimate way.

The steely detective would melt into Nines’ arms, falling into his chest as they stood alone in the break room – cup of coffee left forgotten on the table now that Gavin had his boyfriend to make him feel better. Safer and warmer.

There was something comforting about Nines’ touch, something that didn’t put Gavin on edge like it would if initiated by another person. When Nines’ would lean across the table to dab at the corner of his mouth, wiping away stray food, Gavin wouldn’t feel self-conscious and get arsy with the other but instead he would blush and thank his boyfriend!

Similarly, Nines was always gently wiping at Gavin’s eyes in a morning and planting a soft kiss over the scar that ran across his face. The blush that crept to the surface of his face was inevitable, and Gavin was just thankful that they were usually at home during such occasions so nobody from the precinct could tease him over it.

Nines never judged him, or at least not without reason. When Gavin had gone through a rough patch last year, leaving his hair to grow out scraggy and longer than his usual style, hardly bothering to shave and basically not taking care of himself, Nines was there to make sure he at least ate substantial food and drank enough water. He never told him to change his clothes or shave or even shower, though Gavin at least tried to do the latter almost as regularly as normal. No judging, no harsh words, no stupid ‘get over it’ comments. Nines just cuddled him close and stroked his hair, whispering soft encouraging words into his ear as they lay together.

His boyfriend had even done a tiny braid in his unkempt hair, tying it with a piece of string from the cat’s toy. Gavin had smiled when he woke up from a nap to see it, leaving it tucked behind his ear until he finally had the mental strength to make himself presentable again and had his hair re-cut.

Last Halloween, Connor had thrown a costume party. Colleagues from the precinct alongside those that lived in New Jericho were invited, and it had been a refreshing night where humans and androids could enjoy themselves amongst each other. However, Gavin’s favourite memory from the night was most definitely before the party; Nines and him doing each other’s make-up whilst laughing hysterically and clutching on to each other. Dressed as zombies (cliché, just how Gavin likes it) they’d used their best face-painting skills, dabbing carefully at each other’s skin with sponges. His guards were down and he had no worries in that moment. It was just him and Nines.

Surprisingly, Gavin hasn’t even felt ashamed of being touchy-feely with Nines in public, not even at work. They constantly shared brief kisses when walking by one another. Poking each other simply to annoy or distract the other was a common occurrence, and often resulted in the poker being hit violently in some form. And then other times they would be sat at their separate but connected desks, legs outstretched into the shared foot space and ankles hooked together – just for that small bit of contact.

Spending their lunch breaks in the break room was an expected thing now. Gavin would always steal food from Nines’ plate – the android not technically needing to eat but liking to do so because it helped him feel less of a machine. Which would result in his boyfriend just giving in and feeding Gavin, a fond look on his face. Gavin was still a cheeky shit though, and he definitely took this opportunity to tease Nines by taking his fingers into his mouth whilst holding eye contact.

It usually earnt him a swift kick to the shins.

There were also more private moments shared in the break room, when they thought nobody was looking. On especially stressful days, or just during a long and gruelling night shift, Gavin often found himself leaning his head onto Nines’ shoulder, or lap, eyes closed as he closed off the world for a short while. Nines would just run his hands through the other’s hair, no words needing to be exchanged between the two. If Gavin was particularly stressed out, Nines would grab his face in his hands and bring it to a still, holding his gaze and rubbing gentle circles into his cheeks until Gavin calmed down. Releasing a strained sigh, Gavin would flop his head onto his boyfriend’s chest and allow the taller one to embrace him.

Their co-workers would pretend not to witness such gestures, but they couldn’t not smile at such sweet displays of affection and trust. Especially coming from Gavin.

Gavin found he was particularly fond of Nines holding his face in his hands, fingertips tracing through his stubble and following his jaw line. There was something so intimate about the gesture that really got to him, made him feel warm and loved inside.

Or their weird half-hugs, Gavin loved those almost as much; Nines would often come up behind him, whether they were at work or home, and wrap his arms around Gavin’s neck in a tight hold, nudging his cold nose against the back of Gavin’s ear with a smirk. Nines had a habit of trailing his fingers over Gavin’s hipbones, too. Something the detective never considered he’d find comforting until he met Nines.

During the winter, when Gavin’s hands were cold (because like fuck was he going to wear gloves, who do people think he is?) Nines would just roll his eyes and grab the other’s hands in his own in an attempt to warm them up, muttering about how he was ‘dating a dumb idiot’ but leaning down to kiss him nonetheless.

Yet, after all of this, Gavin still remained utterly clueless to his need for physical contact – that want to touch his lover, to feel his steady breath and warmth, to reassure himself that _yes this was real_. Somehow, everyone but Gavin realised this.

Until one night, Gavin awoke at an ungodly hour having not been able to sleep properly. The room was dark, only a slither of an orange glow slipping through the crack of the curtains and casting shadows on the opposite wall. The apartment was quiet, the cat sleeping at the bottom of the bed and Nines in power mode for the night, his LED blocked by the pillow that he head was resting on.

All of that was normal, a regular occurrence in the night that Gavin often woke up to in the morning. That wasn’t what had made Gavin freeze, his heart stilling momentarily as he realised something huge about himself.

No, what had caused him to finally realise his innocent crave was his hand – resting on Nines’ thigh, fingers digging gently into the soft flesh and splayed across the top of his leg in a completely non-sexual way. He hadn’t fallen asleep like that, and yet somehow his hand had found its way between Nines’ legs and was resting there as if it belonged in that spot.

And it did.

Even as he slept, Gavin managed to subconsciously reach out for his boyfriend and had initiated that connection between them, to feel safe and wanted and loved. A watery smile fell over his lips as he tightened his hold on Nines’ thigh, head coming down to bury into the taller one’s chest and listen to the steady thrum of his thirium pump. He breathed in the familiar scent of his boyfriend, entwining their legs properly so that they became a tangled mess under the covers, and slowly drifted back into a peaceful sleep – the smile on his face remaining until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions always welcome!
> 
> Love you guys x


End file.
